


Synopsis of the Uni AU!

by Galaxyship



Category: Uni AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Synopsis, explicit - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyship/pseuds/Galaxyship
Summary: STORY UP UNTIL MODERN DATE OF THE UNI AU! SUB PLOTS ARE AVAILABLE ELSEWHERE I WILL BE UPDATING OVER A PERIOD OF TIME THANK YOU!
Relationships: BluexRedxSonicxShadowEdgeworth





	Synopsis of the Uni AU!

Blue forgets often a lot of things through this storyline because of robotnik smashing him through like twelve floors of concrete in a way that pinned him so his quills were not active in a basement area under rubble beneath his robot- head smacked in rl bad lots of hemmorage big big pain  
Robotnik didn't mean to do this- he's actually rather kind hearted like boom  
When he realized he took off  
Red found Blue in a bad state due to a tracking device he’d placed on him in his shoe- keep reading we’ll get there  
It was traumatic for him to see Blue like this- he’d already been saved once by Blue from the Ark instead of fallin- really didn’t like seein the person who changed him in pain- refers to Blue mentally as a “ANGEL” later on due to him saving him  
He took him to the hospital but then Blue- got removed-discharged suddenly without warning- shoes were left behind. Important for later these shoe things.  
He was abducted by units in GUN who were hired to kill him in a way meant to frame Red in order to set him off-capture him- n make him a experiment again- Blue is the crux of this since Blue is beloved- Commandeer Tower head fucked up  
Tower never said yes but he certainly never said no to cell units killin Blue- just to avoid liability- but the units he hired are mercenaries that Blue taunted in war rooms n captured- so obvi he’s hiring them for a reason :)  
Because he was targeting Red who was currently sueing him for premed murder emotional damages etc etc etc went to lawyer school became one- also has a underground surgical group that is collecting info on GUN in order to take them down n threatening people in authority positions to get Red expediated through channels n the bar n get him to have a fair Trial- mostly due to Bleue’s help and guidance- Bleue tried ta make Red hers and hers alone around this time- fell in love with him during a period of time long before all of this where he remodeled the Ark with her :3 tried casting a spell on him but It bounced back on her and made her love herself instead- the color red repels her magic :3  
Pushing blue out of the picture- Tower wanted to frame red as being the killer of the hero of moebius- taking out Blue and Red effectively making world conquering easier- but Red IS A FUCKER and won’t take that shit  
Unfortunately for Tower Bleue found out uncovering loads of documents that had been shredded or attempted to be destroyed which were used in the case against him showing corruption in Red’s case against him—she also told Red Blue was in danger of being captured by cell units- the whole nine yards  
Red dismissed it told himself he didn't care- but had a transmitter planted in his shoes one time while they raced around- and then blue got stolen away after his fight with robotnik  
He did care but not about being framed or Blue technically  
Cue the beginning of his interpretation of love his overbearing overprotective issues and the tracking device ...is because the ppl that stole blue away didn't take his shoes  
Red had implanted trackers in his shoes to deal with tower- -so if something did happen he could decide how to deal with it and frame tower  
Blue was literally not considered by either side- both tower and red = fucked up ppl  
When he heard about the incident he thought it was a unit but it was robotnik  
So he didn't watch over him  
Then he was stolen while red was planning how to deal with his ongoing situation with GUN at home  
He went back to check- Blues missing- called Bleue- they both searched-  
Found him AFTER he got smashed in byKknack in his right leg with a sledgehammer and incinerated him and everyone else in the room  
Took blue- back  
Got him fixed up at GUN facility- he has adamantine bone ☆  
In SEVERAL places  
Implanted a chip n named himself a legal guardian to do so which Blue later found out about in his ear-  
So blue- is completely under his guidance  
N took him to HIS HOUSE  
But because he's red he doesn't know how to deal w love  
N he fucked off n fucked around with blue to get him to submit knowing he's a bissu (sexual orientation of wild cerulean hedgehogs) bb and trying to remove his wild side but only receiving laughter and he finally got mean abt it and bloo didn't laugh no more lol  
Then snoutman came n freed blue up  
Forced Red back n stuff  
Red rl :/ n he plot long game shit  
Had to let Sonic in  
Tried to manipulate the situation so he could get control  
Cuz he's a D alpha (alpha’s who are threatened by lack of control as opposed to A Alphas who don’t give really too much of a shit)  
And got tongue up his coochie and it felt so good got addicted n then shadow showed up n then he got more addicted until he absolutely fucked up and all his hormones changed cuz he’s actually got cerulean DNA with a Pygmy coat :3 so now he tamed n so is Blue under the care of big big A alphas  
Cue sub plot here of him turning everyone he fucks immortal on accident :/  
His cum can do it if he shocks em - blows away their cells and replaces it with a different form o mitochondrial that makes em immortal freezing cell aging and separation progress so they don’t age at all past that point- Blue n Sonic n Shadow all have this- Eclipse naturally has immortality since birth- Bleue likely gon get it lol  
Scared himself in the process thought he was killing em took em to the hospital found out he needs to jack off n serve them regular cum to keep them cells covered- heat cycle triggers- they can touch him with oils on their fingies and it fucks him up and makes him go feral and fuck them and cum even more which then in turn increases their progress of fully having this new coatin on their cells. They all become immortal- everything gucchi.  
Started being better but then got fucky n sonic had to fix that in the office cuz he's finnicky n can't fuck outside the soundproof room or office  
Lots of talking n vulnurability but Blue- doesn't know shit cuz he's just being a househusbando n doesn’t really know what goin on or how ta field it he doesn’t even realize it either cuz he always losing his phone and doesn’t pay much mind to anything

Blue always messin with his right ear cuz it feels weird ever since the accident- n one day notices it feels really itchy- pulls at it too much and ripped the fucking thing and pulled out a tracking device- and had to get stitches. Red had to apologize for doing it without consent- big fight ensues- Blue ran off- came back- Red eased up- gave Blue more freedom. Still overprotective and mind fucky about him tho  
Years pass kid happens wedding happens  
Prime Amy pissed still cuz no invite- Blue mistakes Amber (tails) as someone related to tails and Amber :/  
Bleue ended up hanging out finally in the main office of GUN cuz she got promoted to be delegate in the stead of a shittier delegate via HR due to him harassing Red in the office trying to make deals to get at Red’s body in order to make compromised tariffs etc. Red refused- delegate appointed someone he knew Red loved in his stead as a last fuck you- someone he knew Red had made pains to keep away via a lateral promotion to the other side of the wing enter Bleue again who had pegged Red waaaay back before any of this other shit and was more than delighted to tease the fuck out of him until he freaked out and re-parallel lateral promoted her away from him- in which case Sonic began to hang out with her and she ended up getting back into Red’s life any fuckin who in which case she came over and pegged him again lmfao  
The orphanage Allehandro sub plot ☆ mmm Allehandro is a child of the orphanage of Ark- very cool kid- war child- now in a nation as a medic- can slow down time and heal quickly- but is also waiting for orders to kill the leader of the nation who killed his parents- totally side plot- not important to main plot- Red tried to discourage Allehandro from bein in GUN and gave him medic position but said if the leader ever fucked up again he has every right to KILL.  
Security team side plot- Red tried to get camera feeds directly to Blue so Blue could feel included- the person networked the feeds to the security room because there was a miscommunication with the biggest network as to where the feed would go- security team gets a fucking eyeful of Sonic and Red fucking in the office all the time- realizes Red hired him as a whore- Red found out about the feed- went on a rampage- no one liked that- but in the end just leaves it be cuz at this rate it’s too fuckin late. So when they fuck they are watched – which Sonic loves. He can turn off the feed at will and tends to do that if Blue is around.  
MODERN PLOT: Red now evolving Mephiles powers- has been honing them since he decided to do a experiment of sort on Blue n bring a dude over to go check Blue out cuz HIS Blue got killed in the future by Tower n he went batshit and destroyed everything- Red promised him he could get his hands on Blue if he could give him a demonstration of what powers he had managed to cultivate in his rage grief and loss and overtime- Mephiles agreed and Blue had a dub con exp with Mephiles- where he was asked telepathically an was subjected to a lot of mental stuff that he didn’t expect but felt pretty nice :3 

Red didn’t tell Blue nothin bout his new powers- and accidentally p ulled a towel off a rack with his mind in front of Blue- which tipped Blue off that Red was hidin shit AGAIN  
N blue really went pissy n ran off into the woods- he cried- n then it started raining on him and he got more emotional and upset due to rain- then he got mad at Brisk for existing- then he got mad at RED for being a fuck head who hides everything and keeps him bound and locked in the house and doesn’t let him really have freedoms because Red had introduced him into GUN HQ after a big fight and had told him his only responsibilities was to “please both of them in the office as a pet.” Which Blue doesn’t care BUT NOW HE DO CUZ FUCK YOU RED !!!!  
Happened on the same day as brisk leavin-sonic ☹  
Didn't fuckin mean to sorry :(  
N now we're here  
Oh yea!  
The rain n stuff is related to adamantine in his skull n his immortal powers now healing he head- been planning this since I saw academia but he's magical ☆  
That show fucking GOD  
TIER  
Anyways he can make ppl feel how he do  
But he doesn't have much control so it's all limited  
The fact he can control weather a bit of soft rain when he cries  
When he isn't crying his aura fuck with everyone  
Doesn't mean to zero control  
When he is happy there's roses n glitter n stuff  
But only other ppl with aura sight or magic can see the roses  
Hence "rose tinted goggles" actually coined from witches  
Lots of real life fun shit there!  
Uhhhhh  
And that's all ☆  
Ur all caught up!


End file.
